AntiValentine
by snoozin81
Summary: Craig gets a surprise valentine from Ellie while in rehab.


Craig plucked at the stings on his guitar, his back pressed against the white washed walls of the rehab center's rec. room. He'd been sitting there for over an hour watching flowers and candy and balloons arrive by the dozens. The room was decorated in a mass of pink and red. Red, it always made him think of Ellie.

Last year she'd worn a black tee shirt with an arrow going through two hearts. A bold red circle had surrounded the picture with a line drawn through the center. Red letters at the top and bottom spelling out BE MY ANIT-VALENTINE. He could picture it like she was standing in front of him at that very moment wearing it. Her pale skin made even paler by the dark colors. Her hair falling in ringlets around her shoulders, blocking out some of the letters.

He smiled at the image. Despite her hatred for the romantic holiday she'd helped him plan a romantic evening for Manny. Candle lit dinner in the Jeremiah kitchen followed by a cozy movie marathon of chick flicks. Ellie had even went as far as accompanying him to the video store and helping him bake strawberry cupcakes with pink icing and candy heart decorations.

He still didn't understand how he'd been so clueless about her feelings and he hated him self for being so careless with her heart. He missed her now more then he ever had while he was in Vancouver. Every second of every day he thought about her, about how he was going to ever make it up to her. Would she still love him once he was clean and able to make his way back to Toronto? Would she wait for him?

He already knew the answer. She'd refused to answer his phone calls, hadn't taken the time to call him back or write. He'd heard through the grapevine that she'd worked things out with Jesse, that they were better than ever, and still going strong. It made his heart ache but he knew he deserved it. It was after all the same thing he'd put her through.

Craig leaned his head back against the wall. He wondered if she was wearing the same anti-valentine shirt she'd worn last year. He wondered if Jesse had gone all out with the candles and flowers. He wondered if this year she was smiling and laughing instead of making chick flick jokes and throwing candy hearts at him. He wondered if she'd stopped for even a second to think about him at all.

He looked back over at the desk piled high with gifts to be delivered. A large man dressed as cupid was talking to Lana, the secretary. Craig's curiosity grew as Lana pointed her manicured finger in his direction and cupid started heading his way.

"You Craig Manning?" The guy asked.

Craig nodded, speechless.

The guy pulled a pink plastic arrow from the bag slung across his shoulders then fitted it into a large red bow. He pulled back on the strings and sent the arrow flying into Craig's chest.

Craig looked up at the man in shock. Was this guy for real?

"Happy Valentine's Day kid," the guy croaked, hading him a red envelope before heading for the main door.

Craig starred at the envelope for several minutes before slipping his finger into the flap and tearing it open. He pulled out the card. The front was a photographic assortment of candy hearts. Be Mine. I love you. Kiss me. He smiled as he traced his finger over each one before flipping the card open. The traditional verse was blacked out but on the other side of the card wore the words he'd been dying to hear.

_Craig,_

_You probably think I hate you but I don't. It's just that sometimes talking to you, with everything that's happened, is hard. I'm not ignoring you. I just don't know what to say. I don't know how to fix this and it's killing me. I'm not big into the flowers and candy but I'm big into you. I'm your number one fan and I always will be. So in the spirit of the season or day or whatever, will you be my anti-valentine?_

_Ellie_

Craig smiled as he tucked the card back in its envelope and set it down beside the plastic arrow and opened notebook. He picked his guitar back up and struck a few cords before picking up his pen and jotting down the few lines he had in his head. At the top of the page in big, bold letters he sketched the name of his new song, _My Anti-Valentine._


End file.
